the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 56
Staring at the Future is Mr. Enter's 56th Animated Atrocities review, and his 26th of Season 2. It was uploaded to YouTube on July 18, 2014. At this time, it has over 457,000 YouTube views. Description Teen Titans Go! GO AWAY Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 56/Transcript Trivia In Teen Titans Go episode, "Staring at the Future", why was Mr. Enter upset that Nightwing (future Robin) settles down with Batgirl instead of Starfire? I thought he didn't care much about romance/shipping. And in some incarnations Robin and Batgirl really did get together, anyhow. * Because it could be seen as a Take That!. * Probably because Batgirl wasn't even in the original show. *'Credits song': "Terranigma" from Crysta. * Well, the main selling point of Teen Titans was the Will They or Won't They? tension about the romance of Robin and Starfire. By not having them together in the future, it's like saying "Welp, we know this pairing is popular and is the most beloved romace in a superhero cartoon, but who cares? We want to piss off the fans as much as possible!". I'm not a big shipper either, but I can see why that could be seen as a Take That!. * I'm not a Rob Star fan. Nothing against (2003)Starfire, I just like Rob Rav more(blame season 4). In "Staring at the future", however, I did expect Rob Star to be hitched, but I was neutral with the Robin/Batgirl thing. I can understand why Rob Star fans were ticked off about it, but I asked, because I'm trying to understand, why non Rob Star fans(or, non-shipping fans in general) were offended by this? Why is it a Take That! for them? Is it the principle? * In his "Staring at the Future" review he finds the whole thing of Future Robin in a relationship with Batgirl being a stupid joke even though it is a reference to the fact how Dick Grayson (the Robin featured in the show) and Barbara Gordon (the current Batgirl) have had relationships in the comics. * In his review of "Staring Into The Future" he called the show Toddler Titans as a Take That! to its Character Derailment. And in the review of "Waffles", the show the episode belonged to is called Toddler Titans. * This was also the biggest problem with Teen Titans Go!, with Beast Boy and Cyborg devolving into selfish assholes who literally refuse to accept responsibility, even when they won't benefit in any way from being irresponsible, while in the original, they were cheerful and fun-loving, but knew when to take life seriously. * In-Universe example, he refers to Teen Titans Go! as "Toddler Titans". * The review of "Staring at the Future" ends with him saying there was no way the show could be any more disrespectful to the original, even "if they dubbed over the original animation with some half-assed attempt at humor." Robin (re-dubbed): Gross! You have gunk all over your face! ... You probably wanna kiss me. Don't blame you. I'm awesome. (he and Starfire make out) Mr. Enter: I stand corrected! Ladies and gentlemen, the worst abridged series in the universe. * He was originally gonna review Little Yellow Book but moved it to Animated Atrocities 49 * Mr enter Believes that Teen Titans Go! is a terrible follow-up to the original Teen Titans. * Thats-Farr-Out Reponse is From what I understand, there are actually some fans of the original Teen Titans comic series who have complained that the first cartoon was too childish and not dark enough. Now, while I say that, there are clearly a large number of people who love the cartoon, myself included, but it makes me wonder if there are people who view the first cartoon the same way we view Teen Titans Go! Opinions are a funny thing. * Regulas314 Response is Teen Titans Go is juvenile and lowbrow, but it has some good moments like Uncle Jokes. * Zexus-Omega Response is As for Teen Titans Go! I don't get what's the purpose of making the characters the Teen Titans if you change the names and designs of the characters but kept the same plot for the majority of the episodes it would be the same damn thing but I wouldn't mind it as much but the fact that they put the name Teen Titans on it means that they think this is good enough to deserve the name and that pisses me off immensely. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 2